The Empty Side of the Bed
by DolceLockhart
Summary: What happens to a man in a torture chamber when the love of his life is brought in too? Angst/Drama/Romance with a bit of Gore and Violence. Lets not forget who Kate Argent really is people.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not of my property. I do not claim any type of ownership or relation to the series except that of a fan.**

People, this is a darker story than my usual. It has a bit of gore and violence, so if this is not to your taste please go read something else. Also, if you happen to be waiting for Mating Season I must say it will take a bit for me to update her (or even upload a new story). I have almost no free time left in my hands (this week had the last remaining hours in my mornings that weren't taken...). I have my Final Thesis to write and three courses to attend besides college. So, I'll post something for the Derek&Stiles Fest (that you all are going to take part in right?) and if I'm lucky there will be time for the last Mating Season too... but I can't promise anything.

The Empty Side of the Bed

He woke up with a violent slap to his face, rocking his already beyond tortured body against the chains that held him up. A cold hand grabbed his jaw and yanked it up, forcing his slightly blurry gaze towards the other side of the room.

"Look _who's_ joined our little party... such pure, innocent puppy eyes don't you think..." getting close to his ear she whispered in a rough voice "...and I get to _tear every inch of him apart_. Isn't it _fun_?"

In a taunt, she licked Derek's left cheek and left laughing.

"LEG GO OF HIM YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Even though it would take him a few more seconds to have his eye sight restored to normal, Derek's hearing was perfect... and it made his stomach turn into lead and his heart fight it's ribcage as if trying to leave his chest. That voice was Stiles'. Kate had captured Stiles.

"Ssh now... you don't have to worry _Mrs. Hale_, I'm done with him... for now..." Kate Argent said, getting a harpoon almost as tall as herself and eyeing it with interest "... the both of us, you know me and you, are going to have _so much fun together_... and your little doggie over there is going to watch it all."

She then slided the harpoon into a burning furnace and walked over to Stiles' side, going with her hands over his body. Looking at him with murderous interest.

"_OH, so much fun..._ well, at least for me."

Stiles was terrified. Derek could feel the desperation of his lover washing over him like waves of fear, sadness, panic and hatred. He had to do something, anything to save Stiles.

"Let go of him Kate." the chained werewolf said, looking at them. His eyes were back to normal now, but that only made things worse. He could see that Stiles was chained by his wrists and ankles, a few inches above the ground. He was naked, had bloody lips and a look of sheer horror across his face. "Let go of him, NOW! He is human, an innocent! He is not a werewolf!"

"Aww... have you forgotten who you're talking to?" She replied with mocked offense "Bad bad doggie." Kate then got behind Stiles. Going with one arm around his waist and the other lightly caressing his chest, she rested her head on the side of his torso and said "You should know by now that _I. Couldn't. Care. Less."_

With a fake squeal she let go of the teen's body and said:

"Wait a minute! Just found a new level!" Kate cocked her head and laughed at her own joke. It was loud, cruel and full of malice.

"He is the son of the Sheriff, you'll never get away with this! His father will h-"

"Oh please... why is it that you think it took me this long to get your _little bitch_ down here? Huh? But now..." and she refocused her attention on Stiles "... now there is not _a single_ person to save him from me."

Derek felt his body go numb

"You killed the Sheriff..."

"That annoying old fart was really adamant that I wouldn't take his son... but in the end..." and she gave a hard squeeze to Stiles' cheeks. "... in the end, I always get what I want."

Stiles yanked his face from her hand and spat on her.

"Don't you DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER! YOU WHOR-"

Kate gave a hard punch to his stomach, knocking the air out of the last Stilinsky and making him rock back and forth as if in some sort of macabre swing.

"You wanna fight me? Wanna avenge your _fat, slob, pig of a father?_ Beat me for taking your _man?_ Come on then... _fight me". _

And in a swift move she released Stiles from his chains, letting the young man fall flat on the cold floor and still trying to breathe. Derek trashed against his chains to no avail. The more he tried the more pain to his legs and arms he felt.

"Oh Lassie, don't... you'll hurt yourself. Hum... on a second thought, please do." Kate gave him the smile of a coiling python "How stupid do you think I am _babycakes_? I had your chains linked to _your bones_. You are going nowhere... so just sit tight and watch the show."

And like that, she put all of her weight into a kick that hit Stiles, still curved on the floor, right in the middle of his chest and sent him flying against the wall. Derek growled so hard it sounded almost like a roar. Kate took her time walking towards her prey, enjoying every second of it... the difficulty Stiles was having getting up. She bended a little over, so as to get close to his face.

"Aww... little _pussy boy_ here is h-"

Stiles landed a punch right on her jaw, sending her back holding her mouth, but lost his balance at the same time. He landed on Derek.

"Listen to me, run away now! Go! Get Scott! Es-" Derek pleaded with his lover in low voice, while Kate cursed in the back.

"A... and leave... leah... leave you here with her? Don't think so... mister... no one... no-"

What no one did Derek never found out, for Kate had grabbed Stiles by the hair and started punching his face repeatedly. The two fought like wolves... Derek screamed at her for all he was worth, trashing against the chains to the point that he actually broke his right arm. The chains remained there, he was still locked... And then he felt something hit his chest... a few white dots in a sea of red. They were Stiles' teeth.

Once Kate had regained her composure, Stiles was left spread with his back on the floor and breathing with difficulty. Not moving much but bleeding profusely. She licked her lips and with a kick turned him the other way around.

"Raise your ass for momma here."

Stiles tried to raise himself, standing on all fours.

"I said your _ass, stupid little bitch"_ the huntress said, getting an iron bar from nearby and sitting heavily on his back, bringing him down "so... I take it that you like a stiff one up-"

"G-get off of me." he answered, spitting blood and trying to shake her off with little strength he had left.

Kate simply laughed, got up, sent a kiss to a wide eyed Derek and brought the iron bar down on Stiles' legs. Both were now broken, and the short haired teen's scream nearly stopped the heart of the werewolf.

Derek was desperate, Stiles had already lost too much blood. There was too much damage done to important organs. If he wasn't saved now... if he wasn't saved right now he'd die.

"Please, I beg of you! I'm begging here, stop hurting him! He's done nothing, kill me not him! Kill me!"

"Shut up freak and wait for your turn to die."

"When I get you... I'm gonna rip your body open and wear it as a COAT! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Derek kept shouting at their torturer, but she only smiled at him and got back on Stiles' back. She then looked straight into Derek's eyes, but whispered to the boy under her.

"_Moan for me, werewolf slut."_ and she plunged the iron bar into Stiles.

While the two men screamed and trashed, Kate Argent simply laughed. Derek could feel parts of his lover's body already shutting off... main organs had started to fail... and that brought him to the brink of his sanity. Stiles was dying and he couldn't save him. Derek fought so hard against his prison that his hurt legs also ended up broken.

Leaving the now immobile boy were he stood, the huntress made her way to the chains that held Derek and released them. In a slow move the werewolf scooped his lover from the floor and held him on his good arm. He was sitting on the ever enlarging pool of blood escaping the man he thought would be his for years to come. Derek left the saddest howl ever heard by humankind escape his lips.

"Hey... h-have we escaped? I... I can't feel my... my-"

"Shhh, shhh now... you need your strength."

"You look... h-h-horrible." Stiles said, with a weak smile.

"Missed you too. Now shh."

For the first time in his life, Stiles actually was quiet.

Derek held his Stiles as close to his heart as he could and said:

"Listen closely to me ok?

Under the watchful eye of the Brightest Moon

And the smiles of the Loving Stars

You were made from me in the Casts of Heaven

and I was made from you

'From one Cast' said the Moon 'two bodies will come'

'and in two bodies' the Stars replied 'one soul shall live'

Out of light, out of friendship, out of honor

Out of bravery, out of kinship, out of trust

Out of love I swear my Oath to you

Under the watchful eye of the Brightest Moon

And the smiles of the Loving Stars

To protect with my live, my heart and soul

To bring happiness, to my joy and love

For we are two bodies but one soul.

I love you Stiles."

"Love you... too"

Derek could feel the burning harpoon pressed against his back, right above his heart.

"How touching, the Oath of Marriage... well, _happy honeymoon puppies!"_

Kate impaled the harpoon through the two.

Derek woke up startled on his bed, his hands clutching his heart. 'It was a dream... just a dream...' but the feeling of sadness and loss were still there. Still with him. Derek looked at the empty side of the bed... where his body, his heart and his soul all demanded that Stiles should be. And the same side where his mind stated 'if you bring him here, it will be his permanent end.'

So, Derek decided to never let Stiles know that he was in love with him. What he didn't know is that Stiles just had the same dream... and came to the opposite conclusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not of my property. I do not claim any type of ownership or relation to the series except that of a fan.**

So, people this is the second chapter of this story. There are going to be only two more (and this time I mean it). Important thing here: this chapter is a bit different from the first, as that one had gore and violence and all... whereas this one will be more towards a bit of drama. Still, it is a short chapter and a lighter one. The third one will be much like the first (also it will raise the story to M) and the fourth will end it. Again, this one (as the fourth I may add) will not have gore and violence. Keep in mind that the concept of 'offering' I use here is something I borrowed from CLAMP. Now, off you go read and leave me a message.

The Empty Side of the Bed: Prophecy

There was no Moon tonight... in between the storm clouds and their rumbling thunders, darkness reigned absolute. It was as if She herself shared his pain and therefore refused to grace the world with her presence. As if the Spirits of the Rain were personally enraged by the games Fate chose to play with his life and, as punishment, decided to pound her children with all their might. It was going to be an ugly night, matching his feelings perfectly.

Derek Hale was laying on top of his Camaro, arms folded behind his head, looking into the impending doom. He had parked, after hours of driving aimlessly, on a hilltop in the middle of nowhere. He was angry, mostly at himself. Knowledge, the wolf mused, was supposed to be power. It was supposed to provide freedom, so that anyone could make the best choice possible. But what good was knowledge for if it only brought you despair in the face of impossible odds? Ignorance truly was a bless...

_'Your heart and soul, the Child of Fate shall lock in chains'_

Just remembering those lines was enough to make him scowl. He had chosen to seek help with those cursed dreams... actually a single cursed dream that repeated itself every night, killing a bit of his soul every time. He had chosen to go to the Seer, to ask for answers. Well, he got them... no one ever said anything about liking them...

_Derek parked his car in front of a large red-bricked Georgian style house. Just like his, it sat on a clearing in the middle of the woods. Unlike his, it was whole and normal with a cute garden and SUVs and Cadillacs parked in the driveway. It actually reminded him of how his house used to be when his family was whole. Still, the werewolf had to admit to himself that a place like this was not what he had been expecting. The last Seer he knew was his great grandfather, and he had died when Derek was a small child, so there was no way he could make a fair comparison... especially as this one came from a long line of Seers._

_ Still, he knew that a visit to a Seer was serious, important business. Even more so, it was an Offering business... or so he had been told. Getting the bag with an offering, the last Hale left his Camaro and started to walk towards the door. He frowned a bit when he saw a couple of scattered toys near the bushes. The house carried the scent of more werewolves than Derek himself had ever met. Surely that wasn't a place for children. Right?_

_ After ringing the doorbell, he had to wait for a couple of seconds before being greeted. A tall, strong jawed woman with black locks and dark blue eyes answered his call. No matter how well dressed, she still was a werewolf and he he knew it._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Hi. I'm Derek Ha-"_

_ "She is waiting for you." the woman said, simply turning and starting to walk into the house._

_ "Ok..." and so, he walked into the house as well._

_ He followed the fast walking lady into a sequence of three rooms before being told to wait in the fourth. It was the house's library, filled with books of all kinds and shapes. A large fireplace rested on the corner. Before he could choose between sitting or looking through the volumes, the woman reappeared and beckoned him to follow her._

_ "Have you brought an offering?" she asked, briskly walking down the hall._

_ "Yes. Its in this bag right here."_

_ "Great. Now, enter here..." she said, stopping in front of a glass door and pointing at it "... and please give me the offer for storage."_

_ "Isn't this supposed to be for the Seer? Derek asked without handing over the bag._

_ "Every offer we receive is neither for our own enrichment or use nor for the Seer's. These are all objects in waiting. At the end of some sessions an object is sent back into the world to find the person they belong to and fulfill their duties. So, your..."_

_ "Wine."_

_ "... wine?" and she raised an eyebrow, then shook her head and continued "...will be sent to someone at some point. It may take some years to find his path but we still won't touch it. Ok?"_

_ "Sure." the green eyed werewolf gave her the bag and entered the room, hearing the woman mutter a complain about age appropriate gifts if it was supposed to be for the Seer._

_ Derek though of retorting but completely forgot about the issue once he realized where he was. This was a roofless room inside the house, without any windows opening into it from either of the two floors. The walls were covered with some plant that had numerous small white flowers and a delicious scent. Not only that, the floor was actual grass with the occasional shrub and small tree. Right in the middle there was a twin structure of an oak gazebo and a stone well side by side._

_ Walking slowly, Derek Hale made his way to the wooden building. There, in the middle and sitting on a large cushion, was a small girl clearly not even 10 years old yet. She had such a small frame, almost white hair so blonde it was and such a fair complexion he as sure she'd turn bright red under the sun. Her light blue eyes confirmed what he'd suspected: she was an albino werewolf. They were the rarest amongst lycanthropes._

_ "Please Derek, fill a bucket with the well's water and then bring it to me."_

_ He wasn't surprised she knew his name, after all he knew what she was... but it still made him a bit nervous. When filling the bucket he realized that the well, thought apparently small and shallow was no such thing: it was so deep he couldn't see the end of, it even with his werewolf vision._

_ "Where do I leave it?"_

_ "Pour it in this, please." the Seer said, raising a silver bowl, and he did just that. "Now sit in front of me."_

_ The older werewolf sat in front of the young girl. He didn't know if he should say something or ask or tell, and it turned out that he didn't need to say a word. The blonde gazed into the bowl and her fiercely intense look soon was replaced by unfocused eyes. Even though there was no wind, her hair started to wave gently as if she were catching the breeze from some other place. With a rough voice she said..._

Derek, still on top of his Camaro, stopped his flashback... he didn't want to repeat _those_ lines. One time was enough. The ancient gold bracelet, the Greek bracelet he had received from the Seer to give to The One, whoever that was, was firmly tucked inside it's box in his pocket... That, so said the Seer, was the gold bracelet of Helen of Troy. And he was supposed to give it to The One when time came... except, how could he... how would he deliver it if... and the lines of the Prophecy came crashing through his mind, making his body shake with grief and his soul-crushing cry and tears to be drowned by the rain...

_Your heart and soul, the Child of Fate shall lock in chains  
><em>

_ When the Blind and Mute stirs again  
><em>

_ And errors past and shame become wounds deep into your soul  
><em>

_ Remember, my Angel  
><em>

_ That only Death will unite you_


End file.
